


Every Saga Has a Beginning

by lilyhandmaiden



Series: Movie Night [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy, Gen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Canon, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhandmaiden/pseuds/lilyhandmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May 2005, and Fitz has some very important plans for himself and Simmons which, to her dismay, do not involve studying for finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Saga Has a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt from fitzsimmonsfanfiction: "Fitzsimmons bickering about Star Wars."

**May 2005**

"Fitz, no!" 

"Simmons, yes!" 

"It's exams time!" 

"It's  _Star Wars_!" 

This was the fourth time they'd had this argument, and it had grown in intensity each time. A month ago, when Fitz had first proposed the idea, Simmons had shrugged and said something noncommittal-- "May 19th? That's a busy time, isn't it?" if she recalled correctly-- but somehow Fitz had taken it as the go-ahead to pre-order tickets for the midnight premiere screening of  _Revenge of the Sith_ , and nothing she had said since about that being less than two weeks before final exams, none of the study schedules she'd waved in his face had made him believe she was serious about not going. It was time to try a different tactic.

"I can't believe you like _Star Wars_ anyway! Honestly, aren't you a little old for it?"

Fitz's eyes widened. "Wait. Wait. Are you actually telling me you don't like _Star Wars_?" 

"Well, it's all right as a fairy tale, I suppose, but it's so fantastical. Which is why it hasn't had nearly the effect on real-world science and technology that something like _Star Trek_ has had. Moblie phones, satellite mapping--" 

"Oh, I'll just tell that to the giant leaps in cybernetic prosthetic technology in the past few years, shall I--" 

"--where _Star Wars_ is so derivative--" 

''--so if I make a working lightsaber, you'll go with me--" 

"--and anyway the prequels are generally considered--" 

"--it's had an influence on _me_ , all right?" 

This last was said so vehemently that Simmons actually stopped talking over him. In the two-second pause which followed he almost let go with all of it: how he'd grown up with  _Star Wars_ , how the original trilogy had been his go-to comfort movies, how he'd always liked the idea of the kid whose father was nothing but a mystery, but whose special talents got him out of a dead-end place.

How he'd finally gotten out of that dead-end place when he was eleven to find himself in a cold and lonely larger world, and when _The Phantom Menace_ had come out a few months later he hadn't seen the grounds for critical complaint. He'd seen a kid only a few years younger than him, gifted at building and fixing things like him, no dad and leaving his mother behind for the first time... 

But all the words got dammed up and stuck in the back of his throat, and he wished he could take back the whole thing, that he'd just been content to go to the movie by himself and had never told Simmons about it at all. He'd just been so stupidly pleased with himself for having made friends with her. Now she was looking at him with such open, honest curiosity, and he had nothing he could say to her. His entire brain was screaming at him to keep himself to himself, just like he always had. It was safer that way. 

But she just kept looking at him. So he managed to force out the words, "I like the fatherless-boy-turns-out-to-be-special story." It was the best he could do. 

Simmons pursed her lips, studying him. He'd never told her about his dad, about his childhood, any of it. The significance of this half-admission, like a door into his past left slightly ajar, was not lost on her. She lowered her eyes to the floor, trying to figure out how to respond and to atone without pushing him too far. 

Finally, she admitted, "I've never actually seen _Star Wars."_

"What, not any of them?" She shook her head. With a rush of relief, Fitz turned his mind to comfortable technicalities. "Right, we've got a week. We'll start with  _A New Hope,_ and remember, when you watch it, Luke and Leia are practically our age. And the prequels have a teenage girl prodigy, you'll find that interesting..." 

"All right, but we can't take a whole week off for this, Fitz, we'll need to work out a reasonable schedule with built-in relaxation time--" 

"And one late night out for  _Revenge of the Sith_?" 

"Well... it's not as though finals start the next _day_ ; I suppose we'll have time..."

Fitz grinned. "You will not regret this, Simmons. Take tissues; I bet you'll cry." 

She did not cry, not really, but she passed the tissues to him without a word when he did. 


End file.
